Promise Me For Always
by firefly2themoon
Summary: "Like love at first sight only stronger" Yeah. Of course it wouldn't be that easy huh?  When Lexi moves to La Push, she has an extraordinary amount of knowledge for a newbie. Why? How does she know so much? And whats with the scars covering her body? R&R:
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One Lexi POV

**Monday**

**9:00am - 9:40am English Room 31 Miss Atwood**

**9:40am - 11.00am Geography/History Room 65 Mr Sanderson**

**11:00am - 11:25am First Break/Locker Break**

**11:30am - 12:15pm Mathematics Room 12 Mr Frape**

**12:15pm - 1:00pm Biology Room 41 Mr Pastore**

**1:00pm - 1:35pm Lunch Break/Locker Break**

**1:40pm - 3:00pm Elective - Music Room 20 Mrs Ceroni**

I looked at my timetable again and groaned. Lucy turned around and saw my expression.

"Lex, you will be fine! Im sure you will make lots of new little friends and everything!" She turned away, satisfied by my fake half-smile and focused on the road.

She said pretty much the same thing every time i grumbled about moving. I used to live in a little reservation not far from where we are living now, but that was before...Everything i thought to myself. After everything I moved to Boston, with Lucy and her two sons. Then 5 months after I had settled down there, Lucy told us we were moving in with her new boyfriend.

So here we are, La Push, about an hour away from my old life, a tiny town, with one general store. "Mum, you do realize im nearly 17, right? im not going to be making any little friends"

I wasnt allowed to call her Lucy when i was talking to her. I added extra emphasis on the little part. I swear she thinks im, like, 12 or something. I huffed. Lucy ignored me, while my brothers, Adrian and Derek, just laughed. I turned to look at Derek who was laughing so hard the seat was shaking.

"WHAT are you laughing at?" His laugh made me smile, even though I knew he was probably laughing at me. A few seconds of him gasping for air and what i had thought was confirmed. "You little sis. You wont be making any little friends will you? Nothing little about your old friends was there?" And with that he broke out into loud snorts of laughter, while waggling his eyebrows suggestively. I blushed as i remembered the time i walked into his room only to see my best friend, Jeremy, changing into his basketball uniform, Derek right beside him. And Derek was right, there was nothing little about either of them. I struggled to keep my voice normal when i replied.

"Calm down Der-brain, snorting really isn't going to get you a date with any hot local girls, its not very attractive. And i am not your little sis, your only like a few months older than me!" The snorting stopped abruptly, as he turned to mock glare at me.

Suddenly Lucy slammed the breaks on, sending me flying into Derek's lap and slamming Adrian into the back of her seat. "Mum! Are you okay? What happened? Whats going on! What did you hit?" Adrian, my 15 year old brother half-yelled. "We're here! Your new school! " Lucy screeched. "That's why you slammed on the breaks? We didnt hit anything? Your unbelievable ma"

I laughed as Derek slowly turned from pale white to bright crimson, looking down at me in his lap. I put my hands on his thighs as i pushed myself off him, giggling like a maniac at his expression.

Slowly we all turned to look at our new school. It was small, which was to be expected in a town this size, but it was sort of pretty, it had a small office with an undercover walkway leading off into small blocks of classrooms. Derek, Adrian and I said goodbye to Lucy, got our lunch money and bags and walked into the Office. Here goes nothing, i thought to myself.

It was brightly lit with off-white walls and a front desk covered in piles of paper. A middle-aged looking woman sat at the desk on a laptop furiously typing away, and hadn't noticed our entrance. I softly tapped on the glass separator as Derek laughed at my expression. The woman didnt look up at the sound and continued with her work while i silently pleaded with my brothers to do something.

Suddenly the door opened again and a group of 5 extremely tall, muscular, russet skinned giant brothers walked in graceful despite their size. They were huge! Im not typically short, being around 5'4, but these guys made me look like a dwarf. They were all similar looking, but different, not that that makes much sense Lex.

The tallest guy seemed to be the oldest, he was muscular, but not as muscular as the middle sized one, who looked like he has been pumping steroids sine he was 10. They all had black hair that was in a sort of buzz cut style. I looked at each boys face in turn, they hadn't seemed to notice me and my brothers, and were still laughing and chatting.

The tall one had a sharp face, with dark circles under his eyes as though he hadnt had much sleep last night. He was muscular and wore a tight black shirt that showed that definition perfectly. He had a sweet face, but his eyes showed deep sorrow. He looked like a leader, someone to follow I thought.

The big guy had a more round face, with dark angry eyes. He was wearing Adidas track pants and a black and white striped shirt. He gave off a vibe that screamed danger, like he would rip you apart if you said one thing wrong to him. His face made me feel nervous, and yet I couldnt help feeling and instant attraction to him. His chisled, strong jaw, huge muscles and amazing cole black eyes drew me to him like gravity. I wanted to touch his skin to see if it was as smooth as it looked, to feel his lips and test if they really were like velvet. He was beautiful.

Tearing my eyes from the gorgeous boy i moved onto the next boy, who was slightly smaller and had longer hair than the rest. He was leaner and less defined than the muscly guy, but still toned. He too had dark circles around his eyes, but he had a kind face. He seemed the type you could talk to about anything, and not worry about being judged. He wore a pair of baggy sweats and a dark blue shirt with a collar.

The next one was the smallest. He looked the youngest and was definitely less muscular. He had on a pair of dark jeans and a green button up shirt. He had short hair, but it had the recently cut look about it and the older guys seemed to be looking towards him cautiously. Volatile! a voice in my head told me. He had a soft face that seemed more worried than the others, as though he was new to the group and didnt know what to say or do.

I looked towards the last boy. He was tall, the middle height of the group, he was muscular, but didnt look like he spent his whole life in the gym, and he had a sweet and happy face. He looked like the kind of boy you would never see down. He was smiling and laughing with the other boys but he looked more happy and relaxed than them. Genuine I thought to myself. He turned and noticed us for the first time. When he looked at me i saw he had the most beautiful Hazel eyes. Still ogling, i noticed his smile falter and slowly fall until he was looking at me with an expression of pure shock.

Noticing my staring, Derek punched my arm. Shocked, i turned away from the boy and his group and hissed at Derek. "What the hell! that hurt Der!" He laughed and leaned towards me "Unless you want those guys to think your some kind of stalker new kid, i think you should stop staring" he whispered. I smiled at him and leaned forwards "I was not staring. i was just... looking."

It was then i realized no one was talking. The group of boys were looking at us curiously, while the one i had locked eyes with was shaking. The youngest boy was looking between me and the one shaking, his brows furrowed as though trying to work out a hard maths problem.

Run. Dangerous. GO. Get away. Leave. The words went through my head, making no sense. I shrank back into myself, feeling self-conscious and frightened of the intensity of the shaking ones stare. Derek, sensing my discomfort as he so often did, stretched his hand towards me and i gratefully took it, lacing our fingers together.

"Erm, hello?" Adrian said, making it sound more like a question than an actual greeting. The tallest, the leader i thought, chuckled lightly, and stepped forward to introduce himself.

"Hi, Im Jacob.. Jacob Black." He pointed to the big guy, and said "This is Paul." Paul stepped forward and nodded, quite obviously checking me out and smiled. Derek, seeing Paul checking me out, growled and pulled me closer to him. I looked up at his face and saw him glaring at Paul. His stance next to me was almost..._Possessive_ my mind told me. _No. Just protective. He is my brother after all._

Jacob didnt seem to notice and continued to introduce his friends. "This is Embry" The kind faced boy stepped forward, nodding towards my brothers and smiling at me. "Collin" He nodded towards the youngest boy, who lifted his hand in a half wave, half salute and quickly ducked his head. "And Seth" He gestured towards the gorgeous boy, who didnt say anything, just continued shaking and looking back and forth, from my face to something around my waist area to Derek's face.

Jacob turned towards him, then back to me, to Seth and back to me again. "Seth?" again Seth didnt reply, just continued to stare. Jacob looked towards where Seth seemed to be staring the most and frowned. I looked down, curious as to what was making him look like that, and saw mine and Derek's hands still entwined. Looking down at my face now, Seth looked as though he was about to cry. As i looked deep into his eyes everything just... stopped.

It was like everything keeping me down on the earth faded away, replaced by Seth, his smile, his eyes, his body, his face. I would die for him. Live for him. Whatever makes him happy. You dont even know him! You haven't even met him yet! The rational part of my brain screamed, but i wasnt listening.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We were sitting in the clearing. Makah air blew up the valley, sending a cold breeze from the ocean waves, carrying the smell of the sea with it. Mum was telling me the legends of our tribe. The wolf people.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"love at first sight only stronger" i mumbled. Every pair of eyes attached to a russet boy's body flashed to me, but i wasnt paying attention, I was looking at Seth, who was looking at me with adoration and love etched onto every part of his face. Suddenly he looked towards Derek, at our hands and turned abruptly, and ran out of the office, leaving his friends and my brothers staring after him with confused expressions. I couldn't see them anymore, all i could see was Seth and his expression as he ran out the door,_ Heartbreak_ my mind whispered, before i snatched my hand out of Derek's and raced after him.

* * *

**Read And Review People, Read and Review :) xx **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Seth POV**

We were talking and laughing as we got out of the car, but we were still all stressed about Nessie. A vampire was on our land while Jake and Embry were on patrol. They went to stop her from getting into town and the Cullens went to help, just in case. She was fast and she dodged Jake, so Nessie went in for the kill. The vamp must have had some sort of illusion power though, because when Nessie went to grab her the illusion vamp vanished into smoke and the real one was behind Nessie. Before we could do anything she bit Nessie and snapped her neck. It wasnt enough to kill Nessie, since she is half vampire half wolf, but the venom made her sick, and the break was slower to heal. Jake went after the illusion vamp, killed her in about 2 seconds and has refused to leave Nessie's side since. Nessie had to bribe him with food and a promise not to go after anymore vamps, just to get him to go to school at all today, and he was leaving at first break and Lunch to go see her.

We walked into the office, still laughing and talking about Collin, our newest member of the pack, and Embry finally turning into a love sick puppy because he imprinted when I got the feeling i was being watched.

I turned to the front desk to see an extremely pretty girl standing there staring at me_. She must be new_. "I havn't seen her around here before" i heard Paul murmur, too low for any human to hear.

She had straight dark brown, almost black hair with blonde streaks through it. She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a baby blue top with a cartoon monster on it. She had a lip piercing and what looked like a belly button ring, given the small bump in the material on her stomach.

"Daaaayum, she is fiiine" I rolled my eyes at Paul who was practically drooling over her. I glanced at the two boys standing on either side of her, one was small with blonde hair. He looked around 14 or 15. He shifted his feet nervously looking at Paul's muscles. I smiled, we usually got that reaction from people. Then i looked at the other boy, he was definitely older, maybe about 17 or 18, a senior like the girl i would say. He had sandy blonde hair as well, with the same grey blue eyes. He seemed confidant. Maybe we would be friends, if he was enrolling too.

I let my gaze wander back to the girl and as i looked into her eyes, everything froze. Hey face was beautiful, everything about her was beautiful. Nothing but her mattered anymore, her happiness, her life, her smile. I love this girl. My smile faltered at that thought, _I dont even know her! She probably thinks im some sort of creep now! Good one Seth! Scare your imprint away._ I felt my face change to an expression of shock. _I just imprinted! Oh my Gosh. FINALLY! im not the odd one out anymore!_

Her voice shocked me out of my staring, and as i shook my head to clear my thoughts i saw her rubbing her arm, talking to the older boy.

"What the hell! That hurt Der!" She had the most beautiful voice. Then her words sunk in. He hurt her. She said Ow. He must have punched her arm!

The guy just laughed and leaned towards her. It looked like he was about to kiss her. Is he her boyfriend? My heart stuttered at the pain that rippled through it at the thought. I relaxed when i heard him whisper. "unless you want those guys to think your some sort of new stalker kid, i think you should stop staring" She was staring? At us? At me? Then i remember Paul drooling all over her, and i began to shake. She leaned towards him, and again i thought they were about to kiss but she just smiled and said "I was not staring. I was just... looking" He smiled back at her and she turned towards us.

I was still shaking at the idea of Paul drooling over her and the fact that this boy had the audacity to hit her when she seemed to realize no one was talking. She shrank back, almost as though she thought she could shrink into the background and the boy reached out his hand to her. She quickly grabbed his hand and interlaced their fingers. He was her boyfriend. I couldn't be her imprint and not cause her pain now. She didnt love me, wouldn't, couldn't. Because her heart belonged to someone else.

I was looking between her hand and his, her face and the stupid boy when i heard Jacob talking. He was introducing everyone. I vaguely heard him call out my name but i couldn't reply.

Suddenly i heard her mutter. "Love at first sight only stronger"

I didnt understand. Was she talking about this boy? Could she possibly be talking about me? She couldn't be. She cant have known we were wolves. There was no way she knew about imprinting. She just moved here! She couldnt know our legends! I took one last look at the boy, at their hands and then ran from the room. I needed to get away from this before i broke down.

I saw her face as i ran from the room. Could it be heartbreak i saw?

I heard someones footsteps following me. But i couldn't stop. I ran into the woods and phased. I heard a shrill scream and it broke my heart al over again, knowing exactly who it was, and knowing that she had seen me turn into a giant wolf. I turned, expecting to see a horrified face and her to scream and run from me. I was completely surprised when i saw her smile.

"Please dont run" She whispered. "You are my wolf. Please. Dont run from me" and with that she stepped towards me. I stayed dead still, whether from shock or because she told me to i didnt know. She walked over and suddenly flung her arms around my neck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three Seth POV**

It had been four weeks since Lexi and I were imprinted. We knew practically everything about each other. Well, She knew everything about me.. but i could tell she was hiding something from me. Anytime i would ask how she knew abut us, about her family, she would shake her head and say she didnt want to talk about it. The bond between us was strange. Neither of us ever spoke of dating, and we were almost like best friends. I didnt understand. I always thought when you imprinted you were meant to love them, to be with them forever as a couple. You know..romantically and all that jazz..but after about a week the feeling of intense love towards Lexi shifted into something more subtle, still there but not the same.

We were at the beach having a BBQ when Lexi came over to me and wrapped her hands around my eyes."Guess who?" She giggled. "Maybe...Lexi?" She let her hands drop and I spun around to hug her gently, kissing her cheek. "Seth..? Can we go cliff diving?" She asked sweetly. I was about to say no when all the guys came over and said yes. "Cool. Ill go get changed then meet you... at the cliff tops?" Jacob and Paul were nodding their heads in unison and Lexi laughed. "You two look like those bobble head people on my dash board." They stopped nodding and turned away in a mock huff and walked off, laughing. "I'll drive you back if you want?" I didnt want her to be driving on her own, she could get hurt.. have and accident. "No, its fine, ill only be about 10 minutes anyway. Ill meet you there." She kissed my cheek and walked over the her green Jeep.

I watched as she drove out of the parking lot into the streets. Paul ran over to me and slapped my back. "Dude, you've got it worse than me! You look like a lost puppy every time she leaves." Confused at his words "worse than me" I turned to ask him, but he was already walking away. I shook my head and walked away to pack the things up, but when i got there everything was done. "They're all excited to go cliff diving, haven't been since Bella tried to do herself in." Embry laughed and dragged me to the car. "Come on doofus, lets go see you get your ass kicked by a giiiirl." I glared at him, but he didnt notice.

We got to the cliff top about 2 minutes before Lexi did. She jumped out of the car and ran over to our group. She was wearing black board shorts with a red vine pattern and a grey t-shirt that was way to big for her. "okay lets go! im pumped!" Everyone laughed and turned to grab a partner. She looked at me curiously then jerked her head towards the group of bickering guys questioningly.

"They like to show off their tricks.. you know, go in pairs and somersault and stuff. You dont have to do that." i Explained. She grinned and nodded her head. "I call Paul to be my partner! I wanna see his face when he gets beaten by a girl" I looked at her in complete shock. Paul, being the most competitive, always did the most dangerous, and stupid, tricks. I was about to object when Paul nodded thoughtfully. "Okay" He walked over to her and grabbed her hand, pulling her to his side "Lets watch Seth and Embry first, they'll show you how to do it." She nodded.

"WOO! Lets GO!" I shouted. Embry laughed as he ran over to me. "On three. One.. Two.. THREE!" We ran together and leaped off the cliff face. Tumbling and twisting, we crashed into the water. "Ha!" I gasped once we had both resurfaced, "I win!" We swam as fast as we could to the beach and ran back up to the top of the cliff. Lexi ran towards me and hugged me. "That was AMAZING!" she laughed. "You guys looked to cool! I hope i look like that! Can i try now? PLEASE?" Embry laughed and shook his head. "Your so... excitable for a little chick" She stuck her tongue out at Embry then spun back to me. "Please?" She gave me the puppy dog eyes and i caved. "Alright, but Paul! You better not be an ass to her when you lose!" Lexi smiled at me then walked over to Paul, who was now glaring at me.

She looked around, making sure no one was looking, obviously not realizing that both Paul and I were both watching her. She pulled the shirt off her and over her head, where it got stuck. Paul let out a little gasp at exactly the same time i did. She was wearing a black tankini with the same red vine pattern over the material covering her flat stomach. I cant honestly say i had never noticed her breasts, i mean, i am a guy, and at the beginning of the imprint I didnt understand. Now I saw Paul looking directly at them. They weren't huge like the skank Loren, who im pretty sure has implants, but she certainly wasnt flat chested, and the tankini emphasized that fact. i was too distracted by a dark purple line that was uncovered when the material covering her stomach lifted to call Paul up on looking at her like that.

As she lifted her arms higher to get the shirt off her head the material lifted further until it was just over her black and gold belly button ring. There was a long scar that traveled from just above her hip bone across her stomach and curved around her back, like something had ripped the bottom of her stomach open. She turned slightly and i saw that it continued up around her back and reappeared at the front of her above a small black tattoo of a paw print. It looked like a ribbon wrapped around her body. I shivered, wondering what had happened to her to cause such a scar when Embry let out a low whistle. "Some scar" He whispered, too low for anyone but me to hear. "wonder what happened" He looked at me suggestively. I shook my head. "She's never said anything about it. I didnt even know it was there." Embry's eyes widened. "You didn't? He looked surprised. I just shook my head. "Go help her, she wouldn't want everyone staring at her scar, and Paul is seeing waaaay to much, and obviously liking it." He jerked his head towards Paul, and then down and i saw that Paul was definitely liking it. "Day-um" I muttered. Embry laughed as he walked away.

I walked over to Lexi, who was still struggling with the shirt, pulled the bottom of her Tankini down, covering the scars and pulled the top over her head. "Thanks" She whispered, and i knew it was for more than just getting the shirt off. "Your welcome" She smiled at me and then pulled my shirt towards her, wrapping her arms around my waist and resting her head on my chest. I lowered my face onto her head and rested it there for a moment before I heard a low whimper from behind me and, confused, i turned towards Paul.

He cleared his throat and then said in a huskier voice than usual. "Are you ready? Its a big fall" Lexi looked around my arm at him and nodded. She let go of me and walked over to Paul, grabbing his hand. He let out a small groan and pulled her closer, smiling and then glancing at me out of the corner of his eyes. I rolled my eyes at him and growled slightly, too low for Lexi to hear. She giggled and pulled him towards the edge. "Are you sure? It's a big fall.." Paul asked. She just nodded and jumped up and down on the balls of her feet. "Come on already. Or are you scared?" She grinned at him and he growled at her, loud enough for her to hear. Her smile grew larger, knowing he knew her challenge and that he was calling her on it. "Is the big bad Wolfie afraid to get beaten by a girl?" She giggled. Paul bared his teeth at her in a ferocious smile. "Yeah, we'll see if your still smiling like that when Im done with you." She scoffed.

"On three. One. Two. Three!" He said and they ran to the edge of the cliff. My heart started having palpitations when i saw her leap off, but i realized with a jolt that she had to have done this before. She soared out off the cliff face and did a little tuck, touching her toes, doing three somersaults and then a side twist before straightening out to a diving position, slicing through the water and then reappearing after a few seconds. Paul had done two cartwheels and a somersault in mid air, much less gracefully than Lexi and then splashed into the water and resurfaced at almost the same time as Lexi. He looked around at Lexi and laughed.

No-one realized what had happened until after. We were all laughing at how easily she had beaten Paul that we didnt notice her go under until Paul screamed "LEXI!" I looked over the edge to see what was wrong. I saw Paul dive under and then half a minute later re surface with Lexi clinging on for dear life. Having extra help hearing and seeing things because of being a wolf shifter, it was easy for me to see what was happening. Everyone crowded around to watch Paul helping Lexi onto his back. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder blades as he swam to the shore. once he got there he grabbed her off his back and lay her on the sand. He hovered over her and for a second i thought i was going to kill him, as i was overtaken by rage. Embry, understanding why i had gone tense and started shaking, put a hand on my shoulder. "He's helping her. He's keeping her warm and checking to see if she can breathe." I nodded, still unable to speak.

Paul got up and picked her up bridal style. He ran so fast he blurred in my vision. He was with us in minutes. Lexi was pale as a sheet and had blood running down her legs. "What happened?" i asked frantically. She tried to smile but managed more of a grimace "Scars. Opened. Go. Carlisle. Stitch. Please." I understood what she meant and as everyone ran to get Carlisle i lifted the material over her stomach. Paul growled when she winced in pain and i whimpered. She was right, the scars covering her stomach had re-opened and were bleeding profusely. Paul's eyes widened when he saw the scars, the opened and the still barely closed. I tore my shirt off and pressed it to the cuts, trying to stop the bleeding. She closed her eyes and passed out. Paul turned to me. "Shouldn't we keep her awake?"He sounded slightly panicked. I glared at him. "She's in too much pain. We need to let her body do what it needs to do." He nodded robotic-ally, watching her face intently and we sat waiting for Carlisle in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four Seth Pov**

He was there within minutes. "What happened?" He asked as he looked us over. "Lexi. We-we w-were cliff d-diving" Paul stuttered. Stuttered? Paul never stuttered. I looked up at his face. His eyes were still wide with horror, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes, and the rest of his face showed pain. I caught Edward studying Paul closely before turning to look at me with a confused expression. He shook his head, muttered something too low for anyone to hear then began to study Lexi. I looked at Carlisle who was lifting my hand off her stomach. "I need to see son." I nodded, i couldnt talk.

_Edward? Is she going to be okay?_ Nothing. He didnt say anything. Why wasnt he talking? I looked over to him and saw his eyebrows were furrowed in concentration. I heard a sharp gasp and turned towards Carlisle. He was staring down at the scars, horror struck. "Who did this?" He said in a low dangerous voice. I gaped up at him. He thought we did it?

"I said who did this!" His voice was rough, and getting louder. "We dont know. Didn't know till just today. None of us did it." Embry spoke up. Carlisle shook his head. "I need my bag. Someone get it. Its just over there" He pointed towards the shrubs next to the entrance. Embry got up and grabbed the bag and ran back over. Carlisle took out his stitching kit and began cleaning and stitching. Once he was finished he started getting Lexi to come to. "I gave her some morphine, she shouldn't feel much. We need to get her to hospital." Paul went to pick her up but i grabbed his arm. "I'll do it!" I snarled at him. Carlisle looked on, confused as Paul glared at me. Finally he sighed and nodded.

"STOP!" Edward screamed, and we froze instantly.

He sounded like he was in pain. "PLEASE STOP! DON'T HURT THEM. KILL ME. KILL ME! LEAVE THEM ALONE" He dropped to his knees and sobbed tearless-ly. "Please" He croaked. He let out another ear piercing scream that had all of us covering our ears and then went ridged. Lexi groaned and crawled over to him. She lay her hand on his shoulder and his head snapped up. He let out a low feral snarl and bared his teeth at her. I jumped to my feet and ran to restrain Edward, completely shocked and confused about what was happening. Carlisle went to grab Lexi and Embry grabbed Paul as he lurched to his feet, shaking and ready to attack. Lexi's small voice stopped us all as she began to sing.

_Hush, dont be afraid,_

_nothing can hurt you my darling,_

_Hush, dont run away,_

_im here for you always my darling,_

_Everything will be okay,_

_Dont cry now my darling._

_Dont worry your shining soul now,_

_I'll keep you safe my darling._

Edward shuddered and then slumped forward, hugging Lexi. She had tears running down her face as Edward ran his hands over her hair. "I told you. I told you not to look through my mind." I shook my head, completely lost and asked what everyone was thinking. "what the hell is going on?"

Edward looked up, still hugging Lexi and stroking her hair. "She warned me. I didnt listen. I wanted to know what happened." He put his head back down and breathed deeply. Embry let Paul go and sat down on the ground. "I think its time someone explained to us whats happening. Please?" Paul sat next to him and I crawled over to sit next to Lexi and Edward. She put out her hand towards me and i grabbed it. She sighed and then smiled. "i suppose its time to get my secret out in the open." Carlisle nodded and sat down next to me. Paul got up and walked towards us, sitting next to Lexi and holding her other hand. She smiled at him and a jolt of jealously ran through my body. Paul nodded at the look on her face, a look i couldn't decipher. She shook her head and sighed slightly, her face showing confusion which soon smoothed out as she smiled at him, causing his worried expression to turn to happiness, with a touch of worry. She took a deep breath and began to speak.

"My mother was from the Makkah lands. So was my father and all my brothers and sisters." Embry interrupted. "your from the Makkah lands? But your brothers.. they're blond! and i didnt know you had sisters?" Paul growled, and i turned to Embry. "let her finish" She took a deep breath and began to speak.

"I was eight. I had two brothers. Darren and Taylan. They were in a big group. I used to call it the gang, because there were about 13 huge guys and 2 really muscly girls in it. Taylan started growing really fast and then Darren did too. I was worried, i thought they were mixed up in something bad. Drugs and stuff so i told mum. Mum took me out on a walk one started talking to me. Telling me the old legends of our tribe. The legends of our wolf people."

_Flash Back _

"Your dad, he is the most beautiful colour! Silver Grey with a black ear and a circle around his eye." She laughed. Her voice was beautiful, as pure as the whisper of the wind over the wild blossoms and as stunning as the sunlight sparkling off the deep blue water of the ocean. "When he imprinted on me, i was the happiest girl alive!" "Mofer" i interrupted. "Whats imprinting?" I was 8, but still called her my baby name for mother. She smiled at me, sunlight glinting off her white teeth. She looked like an angel. "imprinting, is like love at first sight, only stronger. Your wolf would do anything for you, and you would do anything for him" She laughed again, and it wrapped around me. "How do you know when he is your wolf?" "You understand so much, much more than any other child your age my love. When it happens, you know. You would do anything for your wolf, just to see him smile. Make him happy, make him laugh. It will feel like, nothing in the world is keeping you here except him. Your worries, everything, will float away as though they were never there when you see him. You will know my love. you will know."

_ End Flash Back _

Lexi zoned out, remembering, while we all sat in shock. She was part of the Makkah tribe? They had shifters too? Suddenly, Lexi shook herself. We were all silent, not daring to interrupt. Edward was paying close attention to her thoughts, and he smiled. "Your thoughts are amazing" He whispered. She smiled back at him then began to talk again.

"She told me all about my dad. "He is the most beautiful colour" she said. "Silver grey with a black ear and a circle around his eye" I wanted to ask if i could see it but she started talking again, she said something about imprinting and when i didnt understand she explained." Lexi paused and looked around at Paul and smiled. " That's how i knew. She said "Its like love at first sight, only stronger. Your wolf would do anything for you, and you would do anything for him" What an understatement" she laughed. _Why is she looking at Paul?_ I wondered.

"We talked for a while and then went back to our home, Darren and Taylan were sitting at the table waiting for us, and Dad was making dinner. Taylan saw me looking at him with wide eyes and he laughed" She was smiling so much now, i couldn't help but smile back at her, but my smile dimmed when i realized her brothers here were named Derek and Adrian. Paul squeezed her hand and I realized with a pang of sadness that he must have known this story already.

"Taylan asked if i knew now and mum nodded, so Taylan picked me up and took me outside. Dylan and dad followed but mum stayed in, cooking. Taylan walked behind the trees and there was nothing, no sound, until a loud howl ripped through the trees, i think i jumped about a mile. There were heaps of answering howls and then a big wolf stepped into the yard. He was beautiful. He was black with white markings all over him. He had a big white mark right where his heart was. Dad said that our people believe that the wolves we shift into are a reflection of our souls and that Taylan had a pure, white heart and soul." She stopped, and i noticed she had tears slipping down her face. I squeezed her hand and she took a deep breathe before continuing, but I noticed she held Paul's hand tightly, more tightly than my own.

"Then Darren went behind the tree and another wolf came out, he was smaller that Taylan, i never let him live that down, he was a sandy brown colour, but had dark orange-y paws and a big black stripe down his face. I have no idea what that meant about his soul" She laughed again. "then all around him wolves started walking out of the forest. Huge ones, all different shades of black and brown and sandy and orange, it was amazing. And then - " a low sob slipped from her mouth and she rolled to her side, burying her face into Paul's shoulder. He hugged her close to him and she began to speak, her voice muffled by his shirt. Surprisingly I didnt feel the need to rip Paul's head off. Only to keep her safe and happy.

"And then _he_ stepped out." I wondered if it was the leader of the pack. Her story truly was amazing, to find out she was from another pack of wolves was incredible. "He was pure white, and huge, bigger than you Seth, even bigger than Paul" she laughed and then let out another low sob. "Liuka, god he was beautiful. He had clear blue eyes and pure white fur and huge, sharp teeth." She shuddered and Paul clung to her, she was talking about another male wolf as though he was a god. Pain flashed across Paul's face, and I'm sure he was thinking of her in another Wolf's arms. A stronger, better wolf than any of us. A true warrior wolf.

"Then they just left, all of them except my family and Liuka. I was about to ask where they had gone but Taylan wined and stuck his head out to me and i just.. forgot. For days after that we would just sit in the back garden and play. Hour after hour, and Taylan never got tired. Darren had imprinted and wasnt around as much, but Taylan never imprinted, so he stayed with me." She shook her head. "He should have left. He shouldn't have stayed around playing with a stupid kid instead of getting out there and finding her." She sounded so angry with herself. Paul's arms tightened around her just as Edward yelped. "Sorry" He said. "I was concentrating to hard on your memories, you thought that out of the blue, im sorry." She looked over at Edward. She looked heartbroken, but worried at the same time, worried about Edward. "What?" I said, surprised to find my voice was flat and emotionless, the exact opposite to how i felt.

Edward looked at me. "She was just remembering, thinking." then he turned to her and shook his head. "it was not your fault." She looked at the ground and continued to speak. Embry and Carlisle were mesmerized by what she was saying and Paul sat there, rocking her slightly as she told her story, whispering in her ear that it wasnt her fault, was never her fault, and that we all loved her when it got harder for her to talk.

"He never left me. Neither did Liuka." She whispered. Edward nodded and she continued at a normal volume.

"Everything was good. I was taken into the pack as one of their own, Alish and Melissa were part of the pack too, and they weren't imprints, they were like Leah, only happier." she laughed at her joke and Paul smiled slightly. "No-one knew if i would be like them, i had the ancient Makkah blood on both sides you see. I never would have had a chance. Then one day two vampires came to visit. Ellie and Victor they said their names were. Taylan and the pack left to get them, my father was pack leader so he went too. They took Victor down easily, but Ellie was much harder. She slipped in and out of range. She came looking for us, the wolf girls, that's what mum called us. We were at Mickies house in the woods, but she found us. She took me and Aimee, Darren's imprint and almost killed Aimee right in front of me. I was nine! There was nothing i could do. Then i was cold. so cold. But then burning. My head hurt and my bones felt like they were all breaking and just like that i exploded" Everyone except Edward and Paul gasped. "You.. your a wolf? but-" Embry was cut off by her shaking head.

"The youngest wolf in the history of our people. I killed her quickly, Ellie. it was easy. I remember looking into a pond at my reflection. i was dark dark brown, but i looked down and saw i had a black hole over my heart. They found me there, the pack, soaking wet and covered in mud. I tried to drown myself in the pond. Taylan phased and carried me all the way home. I was black hearted. Empty. Cold. Evil, those were the last words Darren spoke to me. Aimee died. Darren was broken. He never spoke after that. I told him i was sorry, that there was nothing i could do, but he wouldn't talk. He looked at me in disgust and walked away." She hunched over and i heard a low keen come from her. I understood it hurt for her to talk about this and no one pushed her.I was angry. So angry that her brother could say something like that to her, would blame her. I shook my head. Paul was shaking slightly, a murderous expression on his face. "That's.. that's.. so wrong." He muttered. She ignored him.

"I wasnt a wolf, in case your wondering. I was just scared. I called to the spirits and they gave me a chance. To save myself. I never phased again after that. I couldn't." I was confused, that didnt explain how she got the scars. My poor girl, she was so hurt, so broken, and we couldn't do anything. Tears were covering her face and mine. Edward and Paul were staring at her like she was amazing. A miracle. And she was.

"A few months later things were different. Dad wouldn't look at me. Darren wouldn't talk to me. Mum was upset for Darren. Her and dad started fighting. The only people that treated me the same were Taylan and Liuka. Then one day out of the blue Liuka came to me and told me there were vampires coming and i needed to hide, because it was me they were after. He said he wouldn't leave me and neither would Taylan. They would look after me. We hid in a cave miles away from our home. I half expected the rest of the pack to let them come, that none of them would care if I died. I was too weak, and it was my fault that the girls were killed, after all, i chose to save myself and not them." Paul shook his head and bent down to put his face in her hair, whispering. "Its not your fault sweetheart, its never been your fault. You did what you had to, you wouldn't have been able to save them." My heart swelled at the tenderness he showed her and I knew my decision was right.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five Seth Pov**

"There were around 50 of them. Too many. The cave was above the field the pack was going to catch them in, so i snuck out of the tent and watched. Dad was the first to go down. Then Alish. Then one by one they were all killed. There were only about 5 left when i ran down there. I screamed at them to stop. You heard what i said from Edward. I asked them to take me instead. Kill me. They just laughed. Then a beautiful lady came towards me, she was laughing. And a man. So beautiful." She shuddered. i knew we were getting close now.

"They grabbed me and held me in front of the last 5 wolves. It was Melissa, Liuka, Taylan, Tye and Darren. They were surrounded and there was nothing any of us could do. They brought out my mum and the rest of the wolf girls. They sn-snapped their heads off their shoulders one by one. They made us watch." She gasped and then sucked in a big breath of air and steadied herself. We were all crying now, except Edward, who looked like his was in extreme pain, and Carlisle who had his head bowed.

"Then they grabbed me by the head. Liuka and Taylan howled and the red headed woman laughed. The man smiled at me and said "We shall have fun with this one." Then they turned towards Taylan and Liuka and said "you will watch her suffer then she will watch you die." The woman grabbed my wrists and held them over my head and the man used his fingers to rip open my skin. Just enough so that i would die of blood loss but not enough that my insides would fall out and i would die quickly. Taylan howled and you could hear him screaming. Liuka growled and tried to get out of the others hands. I saw the male vamp step over and slash open Liuka's throat and then snap Taylan's neck. Then out of no where Darren leaped out and grabbed me, and he ran with me in his mouth. we got far enough away that they couldn't catch us and he sat me there. He sang when i started to cry. The song i sang to Edward when he was stuck in my memories. And then the next thing i remember is Being in the hospital, then going into Foster Care. I never saw Darren again and i refused to talk about my wolf people. Lucy, Adrian and Derek know, but they never talk to me about it."

She lifted herself out of Paul's arms and stood up in front of all of us, she was unsteady, but waved me down when i tried to get up. She lifted the tankini so the base rested just below her breasts and the showed us her full scar. I was right, it twisted around her intire back, all the way around her torso, across her stomach, as though they had tried to coil her. I shuddered. Paul got to his feet and before anyone could react, he hugged her to him closely. "we will never leave you. We are your wolf men now." She smiled through her tears and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you." She whispered.

"Paul imprinted on you." I blurted.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six Seth Pov**

Every one turned to me, faces showing shock. "We both did. But I understand it now. Really, and its okay." I spoke to her, ignoring the others murmuring to each other. Paul's expression was astonished and slightly disbelieving. "Its okay, Paul. I love her, but not like you" He shook his head, clearing his throat. "But.. i just thought.. i didnt think it was an imprint.. i thought i just liked her.. you know? And i wasnt going to do anything, your my brother, I;d never.. i wouldn't.. but i.. i just.. i love her.. you know?" Gasps came from everyone watching, including Lexi. I nodded, smiling. "She's like a sister. That's what my imprint was for. To give her a brother, something she needed so much. That's all it is. And then the gods gave her you, a lover, a protector, something I cant always be. I can protect her from harm, protect her from you, but you can protect her from everything, from sadness, from loneliness. You can give her a whole new life." Paul smiled and turned to Lexi.

"Seth... I'm so sorry. Its just.. you were my best friend, and we weren't together and I love you so much, but just not the same. Im so sorry." She burst into tears and Paul ran towards her, enveloping her in his arms. I walked over, holding my arms out. Paul nodded and shifted her into my arms and she clung to me for dear life. "I love you, Lex. I always will. But I love you the right way. I'll be your brother, your best friend." She nodded and smiled then leaned out, putting her arms out to Paul again. He held her to him placing soft kisses on the top of her head. "I love you, Paul" She whispered into his chest. His smile brightened and grew until im sure his muscles were screaming in protests and he kissed her head once more. "I love you too, Lex. Forever."

A chorus of "aaaaawwes" started and we all laughed. Carlisle grabbed his medical kit and Edward stood shaking his head with a broad smile on his lips. "She needs to get the the hospital guys, come on. I need to fix the stitches up then she can go home." We all nodded and a Seth called out "okay" to Carlisle's retreating form.

Paul and I helped Lexi into the car and Seth drove us to the hospital, with Lexi paul and I in the back, lexi in the middle holding each of our hands. "My wolves" she whispered before leaning her head on my shoulder and falling asleep.

**The End.**

* * *

Review Review Review :) :) Hope you enjoyed


End file.
